Beyond an Allstar Weekend
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Yea...sequel to our unfinished story Allstar Weekend...read! Includes Sexts, phone sex, web sex and maybe a bit more...were not sure right now but we have a few chappies in mind
1. Sexting

Okay, so you must be thinking, why are we writing the sequel before we finished the first book? Honestly, the entire story just sort of appeared to us, literally, plus we were having an epic writers block... So here it is! This is a few days after the last day Wally was at Kuki's

I was sitting alone in my bed. Replaying everything from that beautiful, carefree, wild weekend.

Me, Wally and a hell of a lot of passion. Every kiss, every touch, was enough to send sparks through me.

I just needed more Wally, I needed him. He was a necessity now.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone and sent him a text.

All alone in my room, missing you. Wish everyday could be like last wknd. -K

I quickly hit the send button and it wasn't long before I received a reply.

Me 2...I wish I could just touch you again.-W

It was enough to give me a slight tingle, but before I could respond, he sent another text.

What r u wearin?-W

I looked down at myself, I was in a pair of green silk short shorts and a green shirt that cut off above my belly button.

Send me a pic, I need 2 see you.-W

I smiled at the recently arrived text message. I turned on my light, thankful that my room was in a corner, that way my parents or Mushi wouldn't see the light.

I walked over to my mirror and adjusted my clothing. I rolled up my shirt so just the bottom of my breasts were showing and rolled down the waist line of my pants to show a bit of my pelvic area. I spread my legs a little bit wider and I took a pic.

Pictures do last longer.-K

I turned off my light and padded back to my bed, sliding under the covers as Wally texted back.

U little tease! & your wearing mre clothes than I am!-W

A devious smile crossed my lips.

Well, I've been known 2 be much more than that. And what are you wearin?-K

His response was almost immediate

Boxers, but wishin it was you.-W

Another devious smile crossed my lips, I decided to elevate the playing field by doing something I meve thought I would say.

Want you in my mouth.-K

I hit the send button as I slid a hand under my shorts, rubbing against my underwear. Wally responded.

That can b arranged.-W

I knew it was now or never to do this.

u wanna sext 8D-K

His reply was instant

Yes!-W

I smiled.

I need 2 see it, it's been 2 long.-K

And as I requested Wally sent me a picture of the best foot long lollipop in the world. I let my eyes devour evert detail of it.

Wish that was in me.-K

He replied.

Wish I was in u Now let me see your girls, it's been 2 long.-W

I smiled as I removed my shirt and put my camera on, setting it to flash, I laid back on my bed, with my back arched, and snapped a picture.

Enjoy-K

I messages my nipples as I waited for Wally to respond.

You are on you back, I am on top of you, kissing your neck, sucking hard.-W

I moaned as I felt the nonphysicalness of his body on top of mine.

I buck my hips, and my legs wrap around your waist, rubbing against you.-K

I trail down kisses until I am your right breast, I take a nipple into my mouth and suck hard as you grind against me and I bite you hard.-W

I moaned in pleasure, pinching said breast to make it feel like Wally's teeth.

I have my hand in you hair, begging to ram into me.-K

I slid a finger into me and then another, pretending that it was Wally's lollipop and not my fingers.

I ram into you and you cry out my name.-W

One small sentence but that was all I needed.

I flip you over on the bed and ride cowgirl, hard and fast, meeting every thrust.-K

I quickly slid another finger inside, pumping hard.

"Oh, Kuki! I'm close!" with that final thrust I fill you and we scream each others name.-W

I felt my walls close around my fingers as I released.

That was great!-K

And in truth it was.

Easy for you to say, your hand isn't covered in cum.-W

I smiled, licking my lips.

And I'd lick it all up (^_-) -K

And I would love it, just like I love you.-W

I love you too. Goodnight Wally. -K

Love you too, goodnight Kuki. -W

I smiled at the text and I fell asleep, my dreams that of our Allstar Weekend

So yea...not out best work but eh, we will work on it a bit...so review! 


	2. Phone sex

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while, your reviews simply astounded us, we really thought the sexting chapter was horrible, but your reviews made us happy, and laugh...We are so glad to read your reviews and glad that you like it so much! Now, this will be phone sex...we're thinking of FaceTime sex in a future chapter...you know, with iPhone 4's and all that... So yea... On with the next chapter!

I had just finished off with a shower, of course I've missed Wally having them with me...I had to improvise a bit. So technically after a wonderful orgasm while in the hot shower, I wrapped a towel loosely around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

I went to my drawer to grab a pair of panties and put them on. After that I put on my favorite nightgown...well it was more like a shirt than anything. It was a pale green color that only went went a few centermieters below my waist.

I put my hair into a towel and laid down on my bed, breathing in and out, I had to get ready for bed soon, even if it was Summer, Mom and Dad were at dinner and Mushi was spending the night at a friends house. Just then-

Vrrrm vrmmm vrrrrm, the sound of my phone vibrating sent me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it from my nightstand and saw Wally's name and picture on the screen.

"Hey Wally," I answered, "I've been thinking of you." I said in a flirtly voice.

"I've been thinking about you two, and about last night..." he said, drifting off as memories of our sexting flooded through my mind.

"That was great, but I still miss you being with me." I said, then adding, "Of you being in me." I said in a low voice, getting the response I wanted.

"What are you wearing?" he replied, a moan escaping from his lips.

"A shirt." I said, sliding my pink lace panties off of me and throwing then onto the floor, using my fingers to play with my folds.

"No underwear?" he asked, a chuckle/moan imitating from him.

I smiled, it was now or never to play this card, "I just took them off." I said, receiving a moan in response, "But I pretended it was you." I added, throwing my shirt off, using my hands to massage my breasts while I held my phone on my shoulder.

"And you?" I breathed.

"Nothing." He responded.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

"Hey Kuki?" Wally said.

"Yes Wally?" I asked.

"Do you wanna have phone sex?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes." I responded, though i didn't really know how to do it exactly...sure I watched Valentines Day and Anne Hathaway DID play that Phone Sex Operator...but I haven't seen that movie since it came out on OnDemand(A/N please forgive us! We worked really hard on the whole phone sex chapter)

"I'm gonna make you scream my name." Wally said, as I put my phone on speaker so I could work better.

I shuddered a bit, "Fuck Wally." I breathed heavily into the phone, bucking my hips.

"You smell delicious, your thighs, breasts and your tight, little pussy." he said.

"I want you...so badly." I said, pinching my hard nipples

"Fuck yourself." he breathed. "Tell me what your doing." he said.

And I did, "I'm inserting a finger into my warm, tight pussy." I said, breathing into the phone, moans escaping my lips. "And I'm adding two more." I said, my fingers were no comparison to Wally's lollipop. My favorite flavor that only he could provide.

"Another one." he commanded.

"I'm adding one more finger, my thumb playing with my cilt." I said, "And now I'm thrusting." I said, thrusting my fingers in and out of their wet confinement, grunting with each thrust as they hit that one spot.

"Tell me Wally..." I moaned, meeting another thrust, "Are you hard?" I asked.

"Very." came his moaned reply.

"Good, 'cause I am tight and wet, and my wrapper is just begging for your lollipop." I said thrusting, while making a popping noise when saying pop.

"Kuki..." he said, which made my pump faster, my moans louder.

"WALLY!" I yelled as I reached my climax as he yelled my name.

"Fuck! Wally! I want you to fuck me! Fast and hard!" I moaned taking out my fingers and sucking them dry., I missed him. No matter how many days I spent masturbating, it couldn't compare to the actual feeling of Wally inside of me, thrusting, bitting me, marking me as his.

"I'm with you on that one Kooks, I wanna see you, and just ram right into you until I eat you out." he said.

"That can be arranged..." I said slyly.

"We can go out tomorrow." he said, a tone in his voice that stated otherwise.

"I like the way you think." i said, my voice returning to normal.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Let things go from there." he said.

"Sounds good," I said, "I love you."

"Love you too." and with that we hung up.

I smiled to myself as I spread my legs far apart and snapped a pic of my pussy, and sent him a text with the following, "cant wait to be ravished."

He sent a pic, with his lollipop attached, "Cant wait to ravish you."

I smiled as I put my underwear and a shirt on and falling asleep.

So hope you like it! And yes! You'll get a good sex chapter next! Oh, and we will be uploading a new lemon (3/4 duh) soon, so make sure you read it! It may not be out for another week but it's something that came to us...so review! We know this probably sucked ass, but at least it was an update. Next chapter will be really, really smutty and will probably result in...well you know, let's say a lot of cold showers. So review! 


End file.
